


Tiny little things

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, Just: happy moments :), M/M, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: Wherever, whenever, it is the moment that counts and the memories all these moments leave in our hearts.Through tiny little things Mark and Jinyoung show their appreciation for each other.





	Tiny little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarratress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/gifts).



Jinyoung woke up due to the noise from the room next door. He turned around just to see Mark lying next to him. His face in peace, he studied his hyung’s beauty. The blonde hair messy and partly reaching into his face, his long black eye-lashes, his straight nose and his rosy small lips – all of it was endearing. He simply had no words for the other’s beauty. He loved watching him sleep, when he could regain energy and forgot all the stress from their long days and short nights.

***

It had become Mark’s habit over the last months to search for Jinyoung’s bed in the middle of the night. They grew closer over time and without realizing there was something more between them. At first it was always the older protecting the younger, looking out for him, but for Jinyoung every little thing, every little gesture and word became so much more. He was in denial for nearly a year, brushing it off as crush. Every time such thoughts of his hyung being more than just a close friend invaded his mind, he shoved them away. So, how did that happen? How did it become what it was now? He hadn’t expected Mark to make a move towards him and surely not like he did.

Now, every morning he had the privilege to wake up next to his elder, he treasured. It was giving him inner peace, it allowed himself to feel at ease with his world, with his feelings he tried to overcome, but which made him fall ever faster, allowing himself to be the boy he was at his age (like everyone else) – having a relationship (of which special kind) whatsoever. He loved and enjoyed all the time he could have with his hyung, even though their twosome time was really rare. Therefore, Mark started to steal himself out of the shared room with Jackson at the beginning to go back in the wee hours of the morning not to raise any suspicions. But when their bedroom was cramped with lots of stuff, Jackson and Mark somehow moved to sleep in the maknae’s room. There Jackson invaded Bambam’s bed and Mark comfortably had a sleeping mat next to Yugyeom’s bed. This gave him the better opportunity to simply cross the room to be with Jinyoung. More often which both of them enjoyed.

***

The younger was softly brushing the other’s hair out of his face, making him stir in his sleep. Jinyoung slung his arm around the skinny man’s waist to keep him closer. He lowered his head to place a feathery kiss on the American’s cheek bone. With a little disapproving sound Mark finally opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” The younger greeted the older with a happy grin, making his eyes crinkle. Mark smiled right back at him, capturing his lips again. They had to seize the moment of being together alone, so Jinyoung leaned more over the other’s face, deepening the kiss. Their pulse quickened and their lips were more demanding than a second ago. Since all good things come to an end, it was Bambam’s shouting and knock on the door that interrupted harshly their blissful time.

***

The dorm was busy like most of their weekly mornings, preparing for Korean schedules or flying to events outside of Korea. They had their routine and leader JB was glad they worked well individually to make such an easy going morning work at all. Every member needed to shower, eat and prepare his bag. There wasn’t much time for extras and everyone knew what was important and what needed to be ignored and done later. Over the last years they have become a great team which made it an easy task for JB being a leader over a bunch of young men. He was glad that their constellation turned out to be like this. Of course, the foreign members had to adapt and it took a while and lots of patience and understanding from both sides, but it worked out, like JYP had predicted when explaining the already debuted JJP that they would form a group of 7. Jinyoung didn’t feel all too happy about this decision at first, but he had to admit now it felt like he had won a new family with six brothers he would put his life on the line for. And there was Mark, the shy Californian boy of Taiwanese origin who had a laugh to imitate unconsciously and charisma to die for. His bright personality was like Jackson’s but whereas the Hong Kong native was more extroverted and loud on the outside, Mark was introverted and quiet.  

        Jinyoung was up most of the time before the other members were even awake and prepared coffee, though not today since it was one of the mornings he shared his bed with Mark. The other members knew well that Jinyoung had become somehow Mark’s place of retreat from the outside, loud world and they could spend hours just reading, writing, listening to music or watching videos with, or close next to each other. The way Youngjae and Jackson and the two maknae’s were active and loud, the other two were not as active and quieter. Sometimes it happened that Yugyeom searched for their company when he wanted advice or just someone easy going to talk to about a more serious topic, his worries or if he was seeking silence and peace and JB was busy or not in the mood.

***

Jinyoung placed a mug of coffee in front of Mark, searching for the other’s eyes, seeing them a little tired, but nonetheless sparkling. Tiny little things meant so much for them, all undercover that the other members wouldn’t interpret anything into it. They established what they had slowly, bit by bit, giving weight to small things the others wouldn’t even pay attention to. All members watched out for the others, all members cared and helped and lend a shoulder to support or cry on to each other of course, but what they had was much deeper and confidential. They all were a family, but the two quiet members were more. JB could feel it though, all of them were somehow lonely, and they all needed intimacy that he as leader couldn’t provide. He already talked about it to their CEO, but there hasn’t been an agreement so far. ‘Mark and Jinyoung seemed the most balanced amongst them’ is what came to the leaders mind every now and then when he saw them interacting, joking or bickering over something random. It was their body-language that was a little different, more open and familiar than it was at the beginning, but what does he know, they all became much closer over the years. For example him and Jackson or Bambam and Youngjae, all of them felt a little awkward at the beginning when they were bound to the practice room for many hours nonstop, going over the same choreography again and again until they reached perfection for the upcoming debut stages.

***

They spend lots of their time on planes, something some of them got used to pretty quickly, while it was quite burdensome for others. Jinyoung was used to being next to Jaebum’s side from the beginning, the first time they met;when they practiced for the JYP audition; had their audition stage; the becoming of JJP and GOT7. He was the closest to him, so he thought, but somehow Mark crept up his heart and he was most comfortable now being around their oldest. Every now and then they switched seats in the plane, in the car, during fan-meetings. It was nothing new, so that Jinyoung and Mark were next to each other most of the time now was not surprising to anyone. For their first big concert tour through Asia the manager’s even approached them with the wish of a duet. Honestly, their impression of the song was great, but the stage concept and the script for this totally cheesy music video were making them cringe every time they thought about it. In the end they agreed to JYP’s plan and gave in, dressing in pink and sky-blue. As long as the fans would like it they were ok. Hey, after all they also managed to wear Avengers’ outfits and ridicule themselves in front of the Music Bank rehearsal audience in the morning, their appearance going viral in a few minutes, letting the whole nation know what kind of funny guys they were, but sticking to their promise. Jinyoung held a grudge for a while when he saw that Mark was enjoying the extra practice of ‘WOLO’ much more than their own choreography, but nobody could be angry with Mark for long, especially not him when Mark just looks at him provokingly and his knees turn to pudding.

       It wasn’t out of the norm for Jinyoung and Mark to sit next to each other on the plane to Bangkok, where their next two concerts would be held. Bambam was totally out of himself, buzzing with energy since it would be his hometown and all his family would be present. He was hyper all last week and gave JB most of the time a hard job. The flight wouldn’t be that long like the ones to the US – a little more than 5 hours -, but they were exhausted and tired from practicing and as soon as they boarded the plane, Jinyoung and Mark fell asleep even before the airplane took off. Jackson turned around after getting up from his seat, looking over his row smiling after seeing Jinyoung and Mark sleeping with their heads resting against each other. Usually it was Jinyoung who would stay awake longer than the others, reading, but this time he seemed worn out. While Jackson chuckled when he saw that Mark’s slender fingers were intertwined with Jinyoung’s in the younger’s lap, he picked up the small blanket that fell to the floor from their laps and placed it again on their sleeping figures, hiding the fact that they shared a close relationship. He knew just seeing them, it were the tiny little things that made it work. They both had easy going personalities and it wasn’t really a surprise for him when he found out about Mark’s whereabouts during some nights. Even though Jackson was really close to Jinyoung, he never felt jealous. The opposite was the case: he often wondered how long Mark could keep his façade of being ok, despite feeling lonely, empty and lost. Jackson was so happy that they had each other, sharing at least every now and then those tiny little moments of love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of you MarkJin shippers out there, so I decided to share and hope you enjoy(ed) reading it!? ^^  
> A big thank you to The Narratress for bringing me to write this for her, it was a thoroughly joyful experience~ x
> 
> English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes - thank youuu


End file.
